jose_salazar_cardenasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El maremoto de Cuyutlán
INVESTIGACIONES HISTORICAS 2 EL MAREMOTO DE CUYUTLAN, 1932 Dr. José Salazar Cárdenas SOCIEDAD COLIMENSE DE ESTUDIOS HISTORICOS COLIMA/ 1 9 8 9. PORTADA: ALVARO RIVERA MUÑOZ REVISION: LIC. JUAN VACA PULIDO. Tema presentado por su autor en la sesión académica de la So—ciedad Colimense de Estudios Históricos A.C., el 15 de noviem-bre de 1988. JOSE SALAZAR CARDENAS 1 Profesión: Médico Cirujano Lugar de nacimiento: Villa de Alvarez, Col. Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de marzo de 1923. Estado civil: Casado. Nombre de los padres: José Salazar López y Ma. Rosario Cárdenas de Salazar (>finados). Nombre de la esposa: María de Jesús Avifía de Salazar. Hijos procreados: once Nombre de los hijos: José, Guillermo, Alfonso, Rafael, María-del Roario, Manuel, Laura Elena, Luis, Rosana, Enrique y Francisco. Lugares donde ha Villa de Alvarez, Col., México, D.F. y -residido: Tecomán, Col. Estudios primarios: En Villa de Alvarez, los tres primeros - alos y los últimos en la Esc. Prim. "Da-niel Delagadillo 1-3-33 de la Ciudad de México, D.F. Estudios secundarios: Escuela Secundaria No. 1 de la Ciudad de México, D.F. (S.E.P.) Estudios preparatorios: Bachillerato de Ciencias Biológicas en la Escuela Nacional Preparatoria U.N.A.M. 1942-1943. Estudios prIa~amales: Carrera de Médico Cirujano en la Escuela 1944-1950. Nacional de Medicina de la U.N.A.M. Actividades profesionales en el Sector Oficial: Médico de la Dirección General de Higie-ne Escolar de la Secretaría de Educación Pública de 1948 a 1979. Médico del Instituto de Seguridad y Ser-vicios Sociales para los Trabajadores al Servicio del Estado de 1960 a 1979. Médico Municipal en el Ayuntamiento de - Tecomán en 1952-1954. Ejercicio Profesional privado desde 1950 hasta la fecha. Tiempo de residencia en Tecomán: 38 años. Presidente de la Sociedad Médica de Tecomán de 1978 a 1988. Actividades cívicas: Regidor en el Ayuntamiento de Tecomán en 1955. Tesorero del Comité Pro Reina de la Feria de Tecomán en 1964. Presidente Municipal de Tecomán en 1968. Actividades literarias: Autor de cuentos y relatos cortos pre-dominantemente del género rural, publi cados en el Suplemento Cultural "AGORA" de Diario de Colima. Ganador del primer lugar en el Concurso del Cuento de la feria de Tecomán en -1983. Autor de artículos periodísticos de ca-rácter histórico, sobre el pasado recien te de Tecomán, publicados en el Semana-rio "MONITOR" de Tecomán y el Suplemen-to Cultural "AGORA". COAUTOR junto con el Sr. PBRO. Y LIC. -FLORENTINO VAZQUEZ LARA de la recopila-ción histórica titulada: "Sacerdotes de Santiago de Tecomán"", editada en abril' de 1987. En sesión ordinaria del Cabildo de Teco mán, celebrada el día 9 de julio de 1987, le fue otorgado el título de "CIUDADANO DISTINGUIDO DE TECOMAN" y le fue entre-gado un pergamino que así lo acredita,' en ceremonia especial efectuada en el edificio de la Presidencia Municipal el día 14 de febrero de 1988. Participó en el acto público que tuvo lu gar en el Auditorio "Dr. Miguel ArreguIrT Guerrero" de Tecomán el día 25 de Julio de 1988, bajo el título de "Fundación ' de la Villa de Colima" en el 465 aniver sario, 1523-1988 con la intervención de ocho historiadores miembros de la Socie dad Colimense de Estudios Históricos. Programa Vida y Comunidad de la Coordi-nación entre la Dirección General de -Servicios Coordinados de Educación Pú-blica en el Estado y el Departamento de Promoción Cultural del H. Ayuntamiento' de Tecomán, en al jardín principal de Tecomán el día 18 de octubre de 1987, -con el nombre de "Cuentos, Mitos y Le—yendas". Participó en un programa más de esa se-- rie, que se llevó a cabo en la Junta Mu nicipal de Madrid, desarrollando el k5lia "HACIENDAS", en especial de "El Rosario y Guaracha" el día 28 de octubre de 1988. En el festejo de la misma coordinación -llevado a cabo en el jardín principal de Tecomán el día 29 de octubre de 1988, -con el tema de "Fundación de la Villa en Caxitlán". Otras actividades culturales: Fotografía Una muestra del autor estuvo en exposi-- ción en la Casa de la Cultura de la Ciu-dad de Colima, durante los meses de novi embre y diciembre de 1987. Tecomán, Col., mayo 18 de 1989.   INTRODUCCION Cuyutlán, lugar de renombre, situado en el justo medio del litoral colimense, que antes perteneció al municipio de Manza-nillo, y desde 1967 al de Armería, ha tenido fama por varias -circunstancias. Una de ellas, la principal, por haber sido du-rante más de 100 arios uno de los balnearios preferidos en todo el occidente de la República. Su legendaria Ola Verde ha sido motivo de atracción para incontables viajeros que buscan el -disfrute de las fuertes emociones y el deleitoso goce de sus -templadas aguas de matices turquesa. Antes de que se estableciera la primera vía de comunica:len importante como fue el ferrocarril, ya era visitado por pasean tes que, recorriendo difíciles y ásperos caminos sobre el lomo de bestias,o a bordo de trepidantes diligencias, buscaban su -codiciado destino. Después, cuando en 1888, se inauguró el servicio de ferro-carril de vía angosta de Colima a Manzanilla, la incomparable° comodidad del viaje fue motivo para que la alfuencia turística se incrementara. Las multitudes procedentes de lugares aleja--dos, ávidas de sol y del imponente espectáculo del mar, fluían incesantemente en las temporadas vacacionales. A partir de la puesta en servicio del ferrocarril, hasta -que tomaron auge las comunicaciones por carreteras pavimenta--das, Cuyutlán llegó a ser el sitio predilecto para vacacionar, en una gran área comprendida por el centro de la República, Ja lisco, parte de Michoacán y Colima. Una vez concluida la lucha armada de la Revolución, la épo ca dorada de este centro turístico se localiza entre los arios' veintes y los cincuentas. Arribaban a él, gran cantidad de con vayas que transportaban numerosas excursiones formadas por pa-seantes. procedentes de Guadalajara, en viaje especial a este lu gar de descanso. Un aspecto típico del lugar, en tiempos pasados, y que se ha perdido casi en su totalidad, fue la presencia en la playa' de hombres llamados "bañistas", de gran conocimiento del mar, aunado a una gran habilidad para manejarse en las corrientes -marinas, que se dedicaban a instalar pequeñas enramadas en la orille del mar, en donde colocaban grandes tinas que contenían agua dulce adarreada de pozos existentes en la playa, para que las personas que abandonaran el mar se quitaran el agua salada del cuerpo. Como entre los turistas acudían algunas damas que teniendo el deseo de tomar un baño marino, sentían desconfianza de las corrientes y no contando con algún familiar que las pro tegiera, mediante una gratificación, los bañistas se ofrecían a sostener de los antebrazos a la que así lo deseaba y le brin daban la confianza de que no sería arrastrada por las olas. Al ternaban estas actividades con la de guardavidas. En las apacibles tardes, después del reconfortante baño, la apetitosa comida y el descanso de una corta siesta, las are nas y los corredores de los playeros hoteles han sido testigos de múltiples escenas familiares. Los caballeros jugaban a las cartas; las damas de edad formaban grupos que hacían comenta—rios o contaban anécdotas y sucedidos, mientras los niños pasa ban el tiempo en alegres juegos, y los jóvenes se reunían en ' las tibias arenas arrobados por los policromos crepúsculos ves pertinos, iniciando romances que se continuaban al caer la no-che, y gozando de los plenilunios, testigos de su amor, que con su luz plateada alumbraban sus lozanos rostros. Otro de los motivos que ha dado nombradía a Cuyutlán es la explotación de sus centenarias y rústicas salinas que han -producido los blanquísimos cristales conocidos en gran parte ' del territorio nacional. La laguna cercana y que lleva su mismo nombre, la más ° grande en el Estado, y en un pasado no muy lejano poblada por gran cantidad de lagartos, al grado de ser llamada Laguna de -Caimanes y que era el paso obligado de los viajeros entre Man-zanillo y Colima, ha. contribuido también a que se difunda el nombre de Cuyutlán. El maestro Balbino Dávalos escribió un hermoso poema ti tulado "Frente al mar", que bien pudo haber sido inspirado en el incomparable Paisaje de Cuyutlán. FRENTE AL MAR .... Por Balbino Dávalos* Oh mar de mi adorable costa nativa que se abrasa en el fuego del sol poniente, al fin te miro, y hierve, con el candente hálito de la tarde, mi sangre altiva Las brisas salitrosas, en fugitiva parvada de recuerdos, queman mi frente, y al estruendo armonioso de tu corriente, el amor que te tuve crece y se aviva. Cuando niño en tus aguas e1 cuerpo hundía, tus espumas de plata me fascinaban, y al golpe de tus olas me estremecía. Hoy que al mar de la vida torno sereno, desdeñando peligros que AO se acaban, ¡cuán dócil me pareces, cuán manso y bueno! en este lugar al que hemos hecho referencia a grandes -rasgos, tuvo lugar un suceso que dejó huella imborrable en el recuerdo de los habitantes de nuestro Estado y que es io que a continuación voy a relatar. Era el 22 de junio de 1932, comenzaba a transcurrir len tamente el largo día de verano en Cuyutlán. Se percibía una suave y fresca brisa que aliviaba un ' Tanto el bochorno de la noche estival y que mecía tenuamente el follaje de las palmeras. La mayor parte de la población de salineros se encontra ba inactiva porque la temporada de explotación de la sal había finalizado, ya que la semana anterior había caído una tormenta y la presencia de la lluvia marca el fin de la producción. Albeaban las áridas marismas por la abundancia de com-pactos y grandes rimeros de níveos cristales. Debido a que al humedecerse el piso salitroso con ia -lluvia se vuelve resbaladizo y dificulta el acarreo, había en esos días una tregua en espera de que los pisos secaran para -transportar la sal a las bodegas en la población, muy cercanas de la estación del ferrocarril. En cuanto se efectuara esa maniobra, los salineros se -retirarían a su lugar de origen, como sucede todos les años al principiar el temporal de lluvias. La población salinera se asentaba, al igual que ahora,' en una pendiente natural que se forma desde un punto situado a 200 metros de distancia de la orilla del mar, que es el médano, montículo natural de arena formado por las más altas marea,: y * Balbino Dávalos nació en Colima el día 31 de marzo de 1866 y murió en México en 1951. antes de la salida del mar, el Hotel Santa Cruz Núm. 1, situado en el Médano, en un lugar muy cercano a donde reventó la gigantesca ola. La calle principal de Cuyutlán después del maremoto Casas de descanso del senador José D. Aguayo y Lic. Francisco Solórzano Béjar, que sufrieron daños irreparables por la embestida de las aguas. Las construcciones arrasadas por la ola descomunal los vientos que la van acumulando, dando lugar a ese promonto-rio. De la pendiente se continúa la población en una planicie que llega hasta la vía del ferrocarril. Las instalaciones turísticas siempre se han asentado del médano hacia e] mar. Los hoteles y la mayoría de las casas de asistencia ha-bían clausurado sus actividades al concluir la temporada de tu rismo en el mes de mayo, y solamente pequeñas enramadas de al-gunos bañistas permanecían ofreciedo atención a los escasos tu ristas de esa época. Se observaban numerosos y dispersos hilos de humo prove nientes de las incontables chozas que daban albergue a esa mu-chedumbre que acude cada año a Cuyutlán, en número de tres a cuatro mil personas y que se agrupan en torno de la explota—ción de los pozos de sal. Ya, en casi todas las cocinas, se estaba preparando el almuerzo y cada persona se entregaba a las más variadas activi dades hogareñas. Eran las siete de la mañana del miércoles 22 de junio -de 1932. De pronto, se dejó sentir un temblor de regular intensi dad y se escuchó un retumbido con rumbo al mar. Los habitantes ya estaban acostumbrados a oír ese trueno en todos los principios de la temporada de lluvias, y se atri-buía su procedencia a la cueva de San Telmo. Las innumerables personas que se encontraban en las ca-lles después del estremecimiento de la tierra, vieron aparecer sobre la cima del médano una enorme ola que al transponer ese obstáculo y todavía conservando en ese lugar una altura de 5 a 6 metros, reventó, esparciéndose por la pendiente, a través del caserío, hasta llegar a la vía del ferrocarril que se encuentra a 800 metros en línea recta de la orilla del mar. El lugar en donde reventó la ola, tomando como punto de referencia la calle principal del lugar, fue donde actualmente se encuentra el templo católico del pueblo. Allí dejó una enor me excavación que formaba una línea paralela a la orilla del -mar. En ese tiempo, existía en la zona en donde termina la -calle principal y desemboca en el malecón, una gran glorieta que abarcaba el área actualmente comprendida entre los hoteles Ceballos y Marina. A la hora del suceso, se encontraba en la orilla del -mar, frente a la glorieta, un chofer llamado Jesús Mora, apo-dado "El Hilachas" que junto con dos mozos, lavaban una costa lera que se usaba en el acarreo de la sal. Tanto Jesús como uno de los peones que sobrevivió a es ta tragedia, relataron que: estando en la orilla del mar, cuan do se sintió el movimiento de la tierra y se oyó el trueno le jano, vieron primero con curiosidad y después con asombro, -cómo se retiró el mar hasta más alla de la reventazón, aproxi madamente 100 metros de la orilla, y pudieron observar la ma-nera en que se iba escurriendo el agua, como si se hubiera -formado una gran abra en el fondo de ese lugar y de ahí se hu biera consumido esa enorme catidad del líquido elemento. Al ver aquello, se asustaron, corrieron a la glorieta en donde habían dejado un camioncito Ford de pedales, se mon-taron en él y apresuradamente tomaron rumbo al pueblo. Ya vi-niendo en su precipitada carrera, dirigieron la vista hacia -atrás y miraron cómo se levantó una ola gigantesca que ellos calcularon en unos 20 metros de altura que avanzó hacia la po blación causando pavor en los que presenciaron la escena. Alcanzaron a pasar el médano, pero al reventar la ola les dio alcance envolviéndolos. Viendo que se les venía encima la gran masa líquida, ' se lanzaron fuera del vehículo y el agua se llevó el carrito por otro lado y lo sepultó en la arena. Jesús Mora y uno de los mozos salvaron la vida, si bien recibieron muchos golpes. A su paso por la población, el colosal tumbo hizo des-trozos en la mayor parte de las construcciones que eran casas de tejamanil, zacate y enramadas de palapa, arrasando a su pa so todo lo que encontraba y acumulando palizada y escombros -por todos lados. Para las personas que se hallaban en ese momento en el lugar, aquello era como el fin del mundo. Escenas de dolor y angustia siguieron al infausto suce so. A la vista sólo había destrozos y confusión. Durante el tiempo en que el mar desencadenó su furia -en una sola oleada, se dejó sentir un fuerte viento que cesó en cuanto la montaña de agua se desintegró tierra adentro. La enorme masa líquida que no alcanzó a rebasar la cima del médano, formó una resaca que arrastró hacia el mar los des -rezos de edificios y cuerpos de personas que en ese momento - se encontraban en la zona turística. En ese tiempo, las principales construcciones hoteleras eran de madera. En el montículo más alto del médano, en el extremo orlen te de la zona hotelera, señoreaba altivo, soberbio, el gran ho tel Madrid, el más renombrado de esa época. Este hotel sufrió desperfectos muy ligeros debido a la gran altura en que se encontraba y a la circunstancia de que -estaba sentado sobre fuertes pilotes, ofreciendo poco frente ' al impacto del agua y permitiendo su libre paso. Contaba con andenes de madera provistos con sombra hasta la orilla del mar, para uso exclusivo de sus huéspedes. Más tarde fue destruido -por un ciclón en el año de 1944. En la orilla del mar, existía un regio chalet propiedad del Lic. José Dolores Aguayo que fue destrozado por la ola des comunal. Meses antes del maremoto, fue huésped de esa casa el Ex Presidente de la República, Plutarco Elías Calles, 'invitado por el Lic. Aguayo. En esa misma zona estaba ubicada una amplia finca del Lic. Francisco Solórzano Béjar, Ex Gobernador de Colima, que también fue arruinada por el impacto del agua. El Gran Hotel Ceballos, situado en la orilla del mar, -fue totalmente destruido. De la glorieta ya descrita, hacia el poniente, había pe queños hoteles y enramadas que fueron devastados, así como el hotel Palacio, construcción sólida de madera, que también fue aniquilada. En el lugar en que se infiere que reventó la ola en la calle principal, por las hon donadas aparecidas después, se - encontraba el hotel Santa Cruz Núm. l,que fue destruido por --completo y el Santa Cruz Núm. 2,ubicado en el otro lado de la calle que sufrió serios daños. Cerca de ese sitio existía la casa del Sr. Refugio Chá-vez, la cual fue totalmente destruida. Las chozas de paja y enramadas de palapa que había en -la zona habitacional de los salineros, entre el médano y la vía del ferrocarril, fueron barridas por la furia del mar, siendo mayores los destrozos en la zona cercana al médano. El agua llegó hasta la vía férrea y ahí se consumió. En su trayecto, solamente quedaron encharcamientos. Pasado el aciago acontecimiento, se pudo apreciar la tr gedia en toda su magnitud. En la zona turística, siguieron en pie los hoteles San-ta Cruz Núm. 2 y Madrid; de los demás hoteles, casa de asisten cia y enramadas de bañistas, sólo quedaron los pisos y lavada ros, enterrados en el arenal. En la playa, diseminados, escombros, palizada, desperdi cios y miles de peces, así como cadáveres humanos flotando en las aguas, ya vueltas a su lecho. En el pueblo, más adentro de las dunas, destrucción, -muerte y llanto. Decenas de muertos, decenas de desaparecidos, multitud de heridos. Corrían de un lado para otro los sobrevivientes buscan-do a sus familiares, liberando heridos atrapados bajo los made ros de las enramadas, recogiendo sus pertenencias, brindando -apoyo al prójimo. Sus rostros denotaban la gran impresión su-- frida, y la tragedia se hacía presente en su semblante. Se organizaron grupos de auxilio. Unos, para traer a los heridos hasta la estación de los ferrocarriles. Otros, para -rescatar cadáveres humanos de las aguas del mar y los disemina dos en la población. La gran mayoría de las muertes ocurrieron en menores de edad. Las campanas de la capilla no cesaban de repicar, y mu-- chos vecinos se congregaron a rezar y a prestar ayuda. 500 metros en línea recta, fuera del mar, se encontra ban peces de las más variadas especies. Se podían ver multitud de cadáveres de animales domésti cos pequeños. Pasados los primero minutos del desastre, se dio aviso por medio del telégrafo del ferrocarril a Manzanillo y a Coli-ma, de lo que había sucedido. Los transportes de la cooperativa de salineros que -dedicaban al acarreo de la sal, fueron puestos a disposicié - de la población para transportar a los heridos y a las personas que quisieran salir del poblado. Pronto llegaron noticias de que al oriente de Cuyutlán, a 4 kilómetros de distancia, en un lugar en donde se localiza-ba el rancho Palo Verde, la salida del mar fue también de gran magnitud y el caudal derramado fue a depositarse a la laguna,' aumentando considerablemente el embalse de ésta e impiendo el paso por el antíguo camino. Corrieron rumores alarmantes de que por el rumbo de Las Boquillas, el mar se había unido con la laguna, y que ésta in-vadiría Cuyutlán. Sembrado el pánico en la muchedumbre, se formó un éxodo por el camino viejo a Manzanillo y por la vía del ferrocarril' con rumbo a Armería. Palo Verde era una ranchería de cuatro a cinco casas, que estaba situada muy cerca de la orilla del mar, un poco al orien te de donde actualmente se encuentra la huerta de cocos nombra da El Paraíso. Al sali-se el mar en este sitio, barrió la espesa mez-- quitera que cubría el médano y las laderas de éste y la deposi tó en la vía del tren, en el lugar donde se encuentra la única curva que se forma entre Armería y Cuyutlán y que sirvió de re presa a la descomunal corrientada que pasó sobre ella con rum-bo a la laguna. Esto motivó que la vía férrea quedara obstruí-da, impidiendo el paso del ferrocarril. Vinieron a este sitio cuadrillas de trabajadores de la reparación, quienes con grandes cadenas y ganchos asidos a la locomotora, despejaron la vía después de 48 horas de arduos ' trabajos. Mientras tanto, un tren de auxilio llegó de Colima has-ta Armería y recogió damnificados que, huyendo de Cuyutlán por la vía, llegaron a aquella población para ser trasladados a Co lima. Fue tal la fuerza con que el mar golpeó la zona de Palo Verde, que hizo desaparecer el médano, quedando después el te-rreno casi al ras del mar y sin ninguna vegetación. Meses des-pués de ese suceso, cuando el tren pasaba enfrente de ese lu-- gar, desde los vagones podía observarse el mar, cosa que nunca había sido posible. Muy cerca del rancho de Palo Verde tenía una ordeña el Sr. José Anguiano. A la hora en que se salió el mar, el Sr. An guiano se encontraba en el corral junto con el ordeñador. Se ahogaron casi todas las vacas, el ordeñador desapareció y fue arrastrado por el agua hasta un lugar en donde pudo salvar se. Este fatídico 22 de junio en Cuyutlán, el sol ya estaba alto y los pobladores tenían sed. Casi todas las norias de la población se habían llenado con el agua del mar. Como a las 11 de la mañana llegó un tren de Manzanillo' trayendo la primeras provisiones: galletas, pan, sardinas en-latadas. Casi a la misma hora, por el antíguo camino, llegó tam-bién de Manzanillo un camión cisterna con agua potable. Con am bos envíos, se cubrieron las primeras necesidades del poblado en cuanto a comestibles y agua. En el tren de auxilio, fueron trasladados a Manzanillo gran cantidad de heridos. A los muertos, se les dio cristiana •sepultura en la población. Un caso patético fue el del Sr. Eligio Arellano, origi-nario de Ciudad Guzmán, quien tenía en arrendamiento el hotel Zapotlán, donde murió cubierto por los escombros. Se pretendió trasladar el cadáver a su ciudad natal por parte de sus deudos pero como no había paso por la gran cantidad de agua que inva-día el camino, fue velado en Cuyutlancillo. Gregorio Gutiérrez, un enramadero que vivía en la ori-- lla del mar, muy conocido por tener una casa de asistencia con baños de agua dulce, perdió a su esposa que se ahogó. Días después de la catástrofe, cuando se observaba un ' enjambre de moscas en la palizada o en la arena, si se escarba ba en ese sitio, se encontraba el cadáver de un niño o de un -animal sepultado en el arenal. Cuatro días después del desastre, el joven Carlos Ceba-llos reportó que al remover los destrozos del gran Hotel Ceba-llos, propiedad de su padre el Sr. Enrique Ceballos, encontra-ron dos cadáveres de adultos. En los días posteriores al fatal suceso, vino de Manza-nillo a prestar auxilio, trayendo carros de carga, una máquina pequeña de vapor, a la que nombraban "La Chancla". A los tres días, despejada ya la vía del tren a la altu ra de Palo Verde, hubo paso de Colima a Manzanillo. Se enterraron los muertos, se atendió a los heridos y Cuyutlán se quedó casi solo, pues hasta los habitantes que allí residían, aguas y secas, huyeron a Armería y Colima. Alguno', -volvieron con el tiempo, como Juana Sánchez y sus hijos: Juan, Heriberto y Francisco; como J. Guadalupe Berber, Gregorio Gu-- 7iérrez. Otros se fueron para siempre, como Isaac Ramírez, do-fla. María de Jesús Virgen y sus sobrinos: Rafael, Julián y Pa—tricia. Así se desarrolló el dramático episodio en el que la -otrora voluptuosa, displi_cente, cristalina y murmurante ola, de pronto se convirtió en un asombroso tumbo convulsionado por alguna violenta erupción submarina, que en forma de un inmen-so torrente se precipitó sobre de la tierra, como si fuera a -verter el océano completo, causando una alucinante y a la vez estrujante visión. Y después... después volvió a ser la espectalar cortina de agua de tonalidades de esmeralda, como siempre ha sido, y -que día con día, hora tras hora y minuto a minuto, se desvane-ce en la playa. Solamente cinco minutos bastaron para que se registrara una de las más impresionantes e increíbles tragedias en la his toria del Estado. Fue como un rayo en el cielo azul que vino a enlutar la costa colimense, dejando dolor, temor•y sobresalto en la población que todavía no se recuperaba de las fuertes im presiones sufridas con motivo de los terremotos registrados ° los días 3 y 18 del mismo mes. Al :,e.rmino del trágico lapso, de la ribera hacia la tie rra todo era devastación, terror y caos. De la orilla del mar hacia la lejanía, en el infinito, el cielo y el mar eran tan ' azules y tranquilos, como hacía un día, un mes, mil años. La impresión del presente trabajo fue realizada en los talleres gráficos del Instituto Tecnológico de Colima.